Decision-making can be regarded as a cognitive process resulting in the conscious or unconscious selection from several possible alternatives. The final result of a decision-making process is a selected choice that may in some cases prompt an action.
Incorrect decisions (or incorrect actions resulting from such decisions) can result from internal cognitive errors made during the decision-making process. For example, decisions which are made under various sub-optimal conditions are prone to be incorrect. Sub-optimal decision-making conditions include for example, decision-making under pressure, decision-making absent-mindedly, decision-making in situations where uncertainty prevails, decision-making while being distracted or while performing multiple tasks simultaneously, and so forth.
Additionally, incorrect decisions (or incorrect actions resulting from such decisions) can also include decisions or actions which may have been initially correct but have become incorrect during or shortly after they were made. For example, this is so when a person making one decision makes a different (possibly converse) decision during or immediately after the initial decision was made. According to an additional example, this can result from a change which occurred in the objective reality, which rendered a previously made decision no longer relevant. Thus, a decision which may have been initially correct may become an incorrect decision due to a sudden change in the circumstances which led to the initial decision in the first place.
Incorrect decisions which are made in human-machine interaction scenarios are often followed by reactions which result in undesirable outcomes, which may have in some cases damaging and even devastating consequences. For example, when using a computerized device, such as a personal computer, a tablet or a smart phone, it is not uncommon that users perform erroneous actions such as: pressing the send button and sending an email, an SMS or another type of an electronic message to the wrong recipient or with inadequate content; deleting a file or folder (e.g. shift deleting or deleting where no backup is available); selecting “do not save” option when editing or closing a file; selecting “save” option when editing or closing a file; confirming the installation of undesirable and possibly malicious software; closing a browser window after rigorously searching for desired information or webpage; confirming a connection to an unreliable data resource; etc.
Incorrect decisions are also made by humans operating industrial instruments or machines. Such decisions may lead to incorrect actions which in some cases may result in injury or even death. For example, erroneous actions which are made by operators of various blades, saws, nail guns, heavy machinery or any other potentially hazardous machines. Incorrect decisions are also made while operating a vehicle (e.g. driving a land or marine vehicle or flying an aircraft), errors which in many cases result in severe consequences.